First Love
by sophiame8
Summary: This is a story of Tohru and Yuki falling in love! The will have to go through the hardships of love and friendship in this fic! Hope you like! Enjoy. Yuki X Tohru
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue **

_**Authors Note :**_Hey Guy's, thank you for looking at my story! Oh, and by the way, this is the first story I have ever done. So it would be greatly appreciated if you gave me your reviews! Please and thank you.

Tohru Honda was a beautiful six-teen-year old girl. She was sweet, kind and most of all generous. She was newly orphaned three months ago by the death of her beloved mother. She died one morning on her way to work by a tragic car accident. So now, Tohru lived alone with two trustful maids that had been there her whole life.

Her mom left her everything that the family had. To the mansion other vacationing houses down and around the coast. Her mother also left her so many cars it wasn't even funny. She had a Porsche Carrera, A Bentley, brand new Ferrari, and Tohru's favorite, the Porsche 911. Her mom also made sure that Tohru had enough money to live leisurely her whole life without every having to work. But she loved to volunteer at a local animal shelter whenever she could.

_**Authors note**_** :** Please review guy's! And also thank you for reading! Oh and I was wondering, should I include the curse for the Sohma's or not? I have no idea if I should or not...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One day, she was walking to school because it was a nice day and bumped into Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma. They are her neighbors. Both, the Honda and Sohma family own a lot of property and live by each other. Each year Tohru's mother would throw a gala and the Sohma clan would be invited so I guess you can say they are somewhat of friends. It has been a while since they have seen each other because of the death of her mom.

"Good morning Miss Honda!" Yuki said. "Hello Yuki and Kyo! How are you two this morning?" Spoke Tohru. "Where just fine. I have to go. Bye." Said Kyo. Tohru looked at Kyo and gave him a small sad smile and nodded her head. "Sorry about that Miss Honda, he's in a very bad mood this morning because he didn't get his morning milk." Said Yuki. "Oh really? I thought it was because of me…". Yuki looked at her and just smiled and said, "No not because of you. He's just an idiot with a very bad temper. Not your fault." Tohru smiled a big smile and grabbed Yuki's hand saying " We better go or we'll be later and your fan club will be very upset!" So they began running to the high school.

When the two got there Yuki let go of her hand and bid her farewell because his fan club was around the corner. But they saw the hand in hand action and immediately ran over to her after Yuki left and yelled at her. "What do YOU think you're doing holding Prince Yuki's hand?!" Spoke fan girl number one. " What's your two's relationship huh?" Spoke girl number two. Just as girl number three was about to say something Hana and Uo came storming up and yelled "leave Tohru alone you idiots! Those two have been friends for years! More than you three will ever be to him!" Yelled Uo. Girl number one looked like she was about to hit Uo then Hana glanced at her and one of Hana's hairs stuck up. Girl number two yelled " Oh no she's going to zap us! We better get out of here! Until next time stupid Yankee!" When they left Uo did a check over Tohru to see if they had done anything to her and when she was done patted her on the head and they walked to class.

Around the corner watching the whole thing was Kyo. He didn't look to happy about it but he let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you for all of the reviews! Sorry it has taken so long to update, I had to deal with my high school exit exams!

Chapeter 3

As the day ended Tohru walked to the animal shelter to spend the evening there playing with all of the animals. Her favorite animal to visit at the shelter though was a black and brown cat named Gary.

Tohru swore one day that she would take him home and adopt him but she didn't know when exactly.

She picked up his favorite cat toy and started to play with him. "Awww Gary you're so cute! I wish I knew when I could bring you home. But I need to make the preparations first. Maybe next week?!"

Gary just looked at her and meowed super loud and nuzzled up under her chin.

By the time she got home she was so exhausted from the day's work. She went to bed without eating, which earned her a good scolding from one of her maids.

The next morning she got up bright and early and got ready for school. It was finally Friday and boy was she excited. She decided to take the Carrera to school this morning.

She sat in the car with the top down and sunglasses on. Looking like a total badass even though she was one of the sweetest people ever.

While she was driving like a maniac she spotted Yuki walking to school and came to an abrupt stop.

"Hey Yuki!" Tohru called.

"Good morning Miss. Honda. How are you?"

"I'm fine this morning. Just going for a nice cruse on the way to school. Care to join?"

"Oh I don't think so! If I remember the way you drive correctly I'd rather walk."  
"Awww but please Yuki? I promise I'll be good this time!" While she was saying all of this she was hopping out of the car and pulling him into the passenger seat.

"Fine you win this time Miss. Honda. Just promise you wont kill me!" Yelled Yuki over the roar of the engine

"Oh don't you worry about it Yuki! I'm the best driver around town!" She said while winking at him.

By the time they made it to school, every one was starring at the both of them. Tohru hopped over the door without opening it and made everyone stare even more.

People at that school thought that she would be super stuck up because of how much money she had but they where super wrong. But that still didn't stop people from calling her names. And it didn't help that every guy wanted to get with her ether. At school she acted totally different so that the rumors wouldn't get to her but it barely helped.

"Yuki I should drive you to school more often! It was nice having some one accompany me for once…" Said Tohru.

"Sure if you'd like me to Miss. Honda." Spoke Yuki

"Thank you Yuki! I gotta go and go to Hana. If you want a ride back home just be at my car ten minutes after the bell!"

"Thank you Miss. Honda. I'll see you then. Bye."

From the time they pulled into school until the said there good byes, Yuki's fan club was starring at them and the president was fuming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**: Sorry for taking so long to update! Chapter is a little short...

** Chapter 4**

Once the bell had rung Yuki walked over to Tohru's car and waited.

A couple minutes later he spotted her running over to him with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Yuki! I see you want a ride home." Tohru said.

"Yeah, well it was fun and I miss spending time with you like we use to before…" Yuki stopped in the middle of his sentence because he didn't feel like upsetting Tohru. She looked at him and gave him a small smile and then jumped into the car.

Yuki looked at her and rolled his eyes and did the same.

When she started the car she asked, " Hey do you have to be home right away or can you make a couple stops with me?" Yuki replied with, " Nope I can do what ever… What is it you need to do?" "oh, you'll see." She replied while winking.

Leave it to Thoru to make Yuki fear for his life.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the pet store and Yuki looked at Tohru really confused. She just looked at him and pulled him into the store with her.

She had Yuki holding a basket while she threw cat food, cat litter, a littler box and food and water trays at him. The only thing Yuki could think of was why is she getting this stuff? Then it hit him, she's getting a cat! Why a damn cat?! I hate them so much. Ugly stupid and slow, very much slow.

Tohru stopped and looked at her companions face, " What are you making that silly face for?" Yuki replied with " I hate cats. And you're getting one." Tohru looked at him like he was crazy and continued with what she was doing.

Once they where done she drove over to the animal shelter and put her kitten Gary inside of his carrier.

While Tohru was doing all of this Yuki couldn't help but think of how adorable she was when she gets excited over something.

On the way home, Tohru purposely made Yuki have to hold the carrier in his lap. She had a huge evil grin on her face and he looked like he could kill her.

She brought Yuki over to her house just randomly and made him help her with the cat.

"Awww my kitty is so cute! I'm so happy I finally brought you home Gary." Tohru said with a giggle. Yuki looked at her with the cat and couldn't help but smile.

He thought 'Good now maybe she wont feel so alone inside this big house.'

Once Tohru was done she started to drive yuki home to the Shoma's.

When Yuki went to get out of the car she stopped him and said, "Thank you so much for going with me today, it meant a lot to me." Yuki smiled and said "of course Miss Honda, I had fun with you. We should do it again sometime." Tohru smiled and told yuki she'd pick him up from now on in the mornings and take him to school.

**Authors note**: SO how'd you like it? Sorry for it taking me so long to update this!


End file.
